tatteredmemoriesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah OHara
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personal Information * Name: Sarah Calliope O'Hara * Title: M.D. / F.A.C.S. (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) * Occupation: Pediatric Surgeon, Trauma Fellow. * Marital Status: Single * Sexual Orientation: Gay Style * Clothing: * Accessories: Mother's heart pendant (Cracked) * Common Hair Style: Curled, Resting upon her shoulders * Jewelry or accessories: Fine silver necklace * Trinkets: White Teddy Bear that sits in her jacket pocket. * Tattooing: Olympic Rings * Piercing/s: Ears. Nipples, Navel Health and Fitness * Voice: Soft, taken care of. * Posture: Excellent * Eyesight: 20/20 * Hearing: Excellent * Blood Type: O- * Predominant Hand: Right-handed * Physical Health: Excellent * Strength: Above Average * Handicaps: Hyperthymesia, Is the condition of possessing an extremely detailed autobiographical memory. Hyperthymestics remember an abnormally vast number of their life experiences. * Exercise: 10+ Mile Swims, Weight Training, Yoga * Diet: High Protein, High Carb Psychology * Fears: claustrophobia * Morals: No greater treasure than life. * Ambitions: Olympic Gold * Daily Habits: Morning and Evening Swims * Point Of View: reserved often investigative. * Goals/Dreams: To Compete in the Olympics * Accomplishments: Graduating Medical School * Quirks: Will often blame herself for someone else's mistakes, thinking she could have stopped it. * Tolerances: Confidence, Charisma, Well Natured, Honest... or Really Good in Bed. * Prejudices: Incompetent assholes, ignorant people, people who pity themselves without trying first. * Philosophy of Life: Everything in life has its Meaning, what's yours? Emotions * Mental Health: Well Balanced, Some OCD from her Hyperthymesia * Religious Beliefs: Raised Catholic, Non-Practicing. * Attitude: Usually Cheerful, on occasion Dark and Twisty * Personality Type: A-type Traits * Optimist or pessimist?: Realist * Introvert or extrovert?: Extrovert * Daredevil or cautious?: Cautious * Logical or emotional?: Logical * Disorderly or methodical?: Methodical * working or relaxing?: Working * Confident or unsure?: Confident * Animal lover?: yes Family and Friends * Social Class: Military Class. (Officer) * Residence (Type): private residence outside DC. * Address: 310 Mansion Dr, Alexandria, VA * Community Status: Well Respected * Meaning of the Last Name: "descendant of Eaghra" * Father: Brigadier General Jethro O'Hara * Mother: Elisabeth O'Hara (Deceased) * Sister: Charlotte Jayde O'Hara (Deceased) * Step-Mother: Tiffany McBride-O'Hara * Significant Other: * Step-Siblings: Michael | Lauren | Lucas * Best Friend: Baileigh Young * Friends: n/a Favorites * Artist: Vincent Van Gogh * Car: Aston Martin * Cartoon Character: Bugs Bunny * Clothes: Armani * Color: Red, Black Pink, Blues * Drink: Mint Mojito * Flower: Lily * Food: Italian * Musical Instruments: Violin, Strings. * Musical: Gilbert and Sullivan * Music: Classical, Rock, Country, Soundtracks. * Place: Loire Castle, France. * Sport: Swimming, Gymnastics, Snowboarding, Most Olympic Sports, X-Games. * Perfume: BLV * Singer: Clint Black * Writer: F. Scott Fitzgerald Swimming Career 2003: World Aquatics Championships 2004: Olympic Trials - Omaha, Nebraska * 200m Butterfly - Gold - �� * 200m Individual Medley - Gold - �� 2006: US Summer Nationals and Pan Pacific Championships 2007: World Aquatics Championships 2008: Olympic Trials - Omaha, Nebraska 2008: Beijing, China * 200m Individual Medley - Gold - �� * 200m Butterfly - Gold - �� * 4 × 100-meter freestyle relay - Silver - �� 2011: World Aquatics Championships 2012: Olympic Trials - Omaha, Nebraska 2012: London, England * 200m Individual Medley - Gold - �� * 200m Butterfly - Gold - �� * 4 × 100-meter freestyle relay - Bronze - �� * 4 × 200-meter freestyle - Gold - �� Education * Name Of School: Harvard Medical School * Graduation Date: 2009 * Located in: Boston, MA. * Extracurricular: Violin, Swimming * Languages: English, French * -IQ: 178 according to records through with implants rumored to be above 200. * -GPA: 5 * -Major: Pediatrics * -Minor: Neuroscience * Income: 80,000.00 Monthly (covers Expenses and Research) * Net Worth: 3.8 Million. * Political Party: Profession * Current employer: Cedars-Sinai Medical Center * Title: M.D. / F.A.C.S. (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) * ID: MD-08U4577 * Specialization: Pediatric Surgeon, Trauma Fellow. * Aliases: Mercy-01 Physical Possessions * Vehicles * Car: Tesla Model S * Sport Utility Vehicle: Tesla Model X * Equipment: Portable Medical Equipment Section heading Write the second section of your page here.Category:Characters